


What ties between us

by dreamsinparadise



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Uta No Prince Sama - Freeform, in a relationship, just cute little things bc i tried, masato love pleass, might be a bit boring but!!!, secret valentine gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinparadise/pseuds/dreamsinparadise
Summary: Springtime is the best time for sakura viewing; so did Haruka and Masato thought so - as they prepared themselves for a perfect date on a sunny day.However, not everything goes as planned.(i tried... i hope you; the one reading this, wont feel bored with the whole plot. Its been months since I've written a 3k fic please bear with me + its my first time writing masaharu so... ;;Nevertheless, I hope people who read this would enjoy my version of Masato×Haruka!)





	What ties between us

**Author's Note:**

> MasaHaru fluff comin right up!

Petals swirled around in circles by the chilling air, floating downwards in every direction as Haruka aimlessly eyed at the sea of cherry trees from where she sat; seiza style on the wooden flooring. It was slightly wet with minuscule drips of rain that had made its way inside the cracks of the aged veranda of the 10 year old inn, even though the owners tried to preserve it as best as they can. Despite its condition, the wooden veranda gave her protection from the ever growing downpour outside, also providing a perfect view of the ethereal forest of pale pink disappearing under harsh drops of water battling them to the ground.

It is impossible for anyone to not feel a sense of melancholy watching petals fall; so did Haruka. Accompanied by said melancholy there was also a sense of gripping disappointment creeping upwards from her spine to her stomach as she recalled Masato’s soft smile when she suggested the trip to him on a Thursday night. It was supposed to be a trip worth looking forward to. However, despite how depressing this may sound; God is always readily intent on making things astray their original expectations.

Like this sudden downpour to be exact.

Feeling her ankles aching under the pressure of her hips, Haruka raised the hem of her yukata to curl her legs, hugging them close to her chest. What she really wanted to do was to let Masato have fun. But one look at the weather was enough to convince her that they aren’t going to go outdoors without getting drenched today.

It was actually not a pretty big deal for Haruka to stay indoors; but she wished she could do more than just that during what little time they could stay together without work by experiencing things together in different places during those times.

“So you’re here.”

A familiar voice – warm as chocolate resonated behind her like the voice a piano would make when the pedal was on. Haruka swiped her hair backwards as she heard it and she smiled subconsciously towards Masato, who found a spot to sit beside her. “I was looking for you but I couldn’t find you inside.”

  
“Eh?” Haruka blinked her eyes twice, and then it dawned on her. “Ah…! Masato-kun- I forgot we were supposed to prepare dinner in the kitchen….”

  
“It’s okay” Masato merely smiled. “I was about to tell you that I’ve prepared dinner and it’s still simmering.” He placed a hand on hers, tracing the fingers on her lap as if to reassure her from her own thoughts. “You don’t really have to worry about it. I’ve got this.”

  
“But…” Haruka trailed off, and sighed. “Alright. But please remember to rest okay? You can let me do the dishes afterwards.”

  
Masato pursed his lips in slight disapproval. “We can do it together so we get to rest early. I can’t have you straining your hands on dishes.” A pause. “If I’d had my way with them, they wouldn’t be supposed to do anything other than staying in their place as usual. I wouldn’t want to hurt them with chores.”

  
“You’re teasing me.” Haruka shyly turned towards the other end of the veranda, the wind blowing her hair the other way, avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend. She heard a slight chuckle behind her before she felt herself being wrapped by arms that weren’t her own. Haruka didn’t object – she always liked the sensation of his hands, warm and protective whenever in reach. If she was allowed to, she would had remained relaxed and calm and in peace from all her worries and stress in life.

  
“You aren’t feeling okay aren’t you?” His voice smoothed through the crevice of her ear, his breath making her shiver against the cold wind with the warmth puffing on her cheek. “If there’s something bothering you, you can tell me about it.” He paused, and then hesitantly pulling back before continuing to say. “If it makes you feel better.”

  
Haruka contemplated his words quietly. The rain sounded so much louder than before.

  
Finally she nodded her head. “I do feel bad actually…. Ne, Hijirikawa-san, I’m sorry for this trip. You even made time for us to come see the cherry blossoms but…”

  
She didn’t continue her sentence, and Masato didn’t say anything either, save for the light breathing on her head – converting his silence into a form of comfort for her that threatened tears to her eyes. _This is enough._

  
Haruka closed her eyes fervently. She felt soft delicate fingers combing, threading through her hair soothingly. The rain was still coming down from the grey skies, but the frantic beatings of raindrops against ground had diminished into the backdrop; all she could hear was the steady beat of his heart close to hers.

  
After what felt like a long time, Masato stopped his motions and sighed, a purr-like sound emanating from his throat. Momentarily puzzled, Haruka raised her head to look into his eyes which were already there, looking fondly at her. Smiling gently, Masato closed in and kissed Haruka gently, just above her forehead and cupped her cheeks with his hands as she blushed hotly.

  
“You don’t have to apologize for this.” He insisted, his right hand testing the mound of flesh of Haruka’s cheek hesitantly as he continued on. “I don’t feel bored or anything. What really matters most is actually” Masato pulled Haruka back to her original place on his chest and his heartbeat returned to her ears. “-I’d get to enjoy this day with you. And we’d get to do something memorable together. If there’s anything I would say to you, it’s that I thank you, and I really love you. ”

  
_He’s so gentle._ Was the first thing that rushed itself into Haruka, a tingly feeling pooling, collecting itself in her stomach. She didn’t dared to break the moment by talking; it felt so natural to just stay the way she was. So she remained in his embrace, her back pressed close to his chest, mesmerized with the thought of him sharing the same thoughts as hers. _I love him so much_.

  
“I love you too, Masato kun.” Haruka hummed aloud.

  
Masato smiled serenely and propped her back to the floor from his lap. Hooking his arm onto Haruka’s shoulder, he pulled her near beside him, shielding her from the rain as they continued to look at the falling blossoms making loud swish, swish sounds whenever in contact with the wind. Haruka was supposed to feel cold; she dimly thought so. However, she felt as hot as someone sitting beside a brazier toasting warm and full. The comforting feel on his skin against her magnified the thought a thousand times more, making her light-heartened. He was so warm. Masato is warm.

  
Just then, as the satisfying stillness was becoming pleasantly comfortable, Haruka heard faint giggles from someone few steps away from her. She turned her head and caught sight of a small whip of strawberry blonde hair hiding in the corner behind the sliding door. Curiously, she bent forward to look closer and her eyes immediately met face to face with sky blue eyes shyly peeking out to her and Masato.

  
“Oh… Hello.” Haruka warmly beckoned for the little girl; a small urchin of maybe five or six to come nearer. The girl blinked her eyes twice, before tentatively stepping out of the corner she stood.

  
“What brings you here?” Masato chuckled, obviously interested at the newcomer. The little girl grinned brightly and raised her hand to show a neatly made teru teru bòzu – a rain doll in answer.

  
“Mama said I can hang teru teru up to make the day better!”

  
Masato smiled at the little girl, and Haruka squatted down at knee length. “Did she? That’s so considerate of her!” She then pointed to the eaves above them. “Where do you want to hang it? Here, or there?”

  
“I think you should hang it higher so it would be more efficient.” Masato commented, pointing towards a beam slightly higher than the first two beams and looked back to the girl kindly. “What do you think?” He questioned.

  
The blonde child crinkled her eyebrows into a thin line and pouted. “Good idea. But I’m not that tall…”

  
“It’s okay. I can help!”

  
Assuredly, Haruka raised her thumb in confidence and took the rain doll from the girl, taking off her shoes afterwards. “We’re going to hang it there, right?” Upon seeing the girl’s nod of approval, Haruka then prompted herself to step on the thick, rain-dampened wooden railings to reach the beam above the eaves which earned a frown from Masato.

  
“Haruka, I can do it.”

  
“Its okay, Masato kun. I won’t slip. I-I think I can reach it enough-“ Haruka shuddered as she suddenly felt strong arms encircle her thighs, hoisting her upwards, feet away from the railing and head closer to the roof before she could even finish her sentence. “Ah…?” Awkwardly, she looked down from what little angle her position managed to provide and there, just below her was Masato’s amethyst orbs staring at her encouragingly as he placed more effort on his arms to support her weight. “Go on.”

  
“O-okay…” With the extra push from Masato, Haruka groaned slightly as she reached up to the beam and tied the knot of the thin string of the doll to it carefully. “Its done! I think-” She paused, and looked down at Masato again, suddenly remembering she was still in the air and Masato’s still holding her. “Um… Masa.. you can put me down now.”

  
“Oh, alright.” Masato quickly responded. In an instant, Haruka’s feet were back on the ground again and she sighed in relief, dusting her sleeves from the dust above.

  
“Thank you, Masato-kun.”

  
“Its not a big deal.” Masato raised his hands to his head in reflex while smiling back at her and the little girl who was staring at him in awe.

  
“Ehhh? But… onii-chan is super strong! You’re so cool when you raised ne-san up like that!” The girl cocked her head in admiration and held out her hand to tug on Masato’s hakama sleeve which induced him to look with all of his attention centered on the girl. “Can I try? Please? Please?”

  
Still standing beside Masato and finally calm, Haruka laughed aloud as her eyes gleamed with mirth at the girl while Masato looked at the girl wide eyed, a little thrown off by her request. Patting her hand on the girl’s head she kneeled down and beamed, lashes twinkling favorably at Masato. “Let her try. Its actually really comfortable with the wind blowing your face on top. The scenery is great too!”

 

“Pleeease?” The girl chirped in response, eyes focusing expectantly on Masato, who was amused at the aspect how his girlfriend looked so motherly beside this small girl that made him unable to refuse doing something this easy to make them happy – carrying a young child in this case.

  
“Alright.” Masato replied, still smiling lightly as he reached out for her. “Come here.” And his smile grew bigger as the girl yelped in joy as she ran into his arms, locking them tight around her waist. “That’s a good girl.” He exclaimed, and looked over to Haruka. “On the count of three, okay?”

  
“Okay!” The girl giggled happily and Haruka resisted the urge to comment on how cute the duo looked together

  
“One.”

  
“Two.”

  
“Three!” The girl shrieked gleefully as Masato hoisted her up into the air and Haruka clapped her hands, pure laughter filling the corridors. Shrills and high pitched quarter notes of praises was in the air, drowning the accelerating sounds of rain as Masato took the initiative to spin himself in his place, making the little girl laugh louder and louder and so did Masato and Haruka, who giggled along with the tap tap melody of dripping water on the roof to the eaves.

  
After a fair amount of spins and hoisting, Masato placed the girl down and touched her head lightly, still gasping in breaths for air after the good laugh they all had. “Is it fun?”

  
She nodded her head in return. “I really enjoyed it! The trees are so beautiful!”

  
“That’s good.” Haruka exclaimed, reaching out to pat her head along with Masato. “I’m happy that you liked it.” She then looked at Masato, mouthing silently the words _‘you did great, now rest.’_

  
“Yui..! Here you are!” A light voice echoed through the veranda, and Masato turned around to see another woman smiling, hand resting on her forehead in relief at the little girl. “Did you hang your teru teru bòzu yet?”

  
“Yes I did mommy! This two people helped me!”

  
“Oh, they did.” Scooting over to her child, the mother reached out to scoop Yui into her hands who burst into sparrow-like giggles. “I’m sure you had a great time with them.” She then turned to face Masato and Haruka and bowed her head slightly in gratitude, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. “Thank you so much for looking after my daughter. I was worried if she’d lost her way back or if something bad happened.”

  
“Oh, its not a problem, ma’am. We also had fun playing with her too.” Masato replied assuredly, exchanging a playful look with Yui who eagerly nodded back, which also earned a nod of approval from the mother.

  
“Ah…then I’m relieved. Then I must go now, my husband is expecting us to come back any minute sooner.”

  
“I understand. Please be careful as you walk, the floor is a little too slippery.” Masato smiled at the mother who looked a little worn. Meanwhile, Haruka patted Yui’s head for the last time. “Okay, its goodbye now. But you can still see us again, okay?” she reassured.

  
“Okay! But where?” Yui questioned, blue eyes shimmering by the light from the lanterns above.

  
“Hm…. That’s for you to find out!” Haruka answered, raising a finger to make her point. “But trust me, you’ll see us back home, alright?” She then reached out her pinky to Yui. “Deal?”

  
“Alright! “ A little finger curled itself around hers, and Haruka returned a smile to Yui who looked euphoric, hands waving in irregular rhythms. “Thank you onii-chan, and one-san!!”

  
With that, mother and daughter went off into the sliding doors, leaving Masato and Haruka in abrupt silence on the veranda. Sighing, Haruka shifted herself to lean comfortably into Masato’s arms, and he threaded his fingers in her cold ones, stroking her skin lightly while sharing the warmth they had against the wind from the rain.

  
“You told her that because of my program airing on the television tonight, right?”

  
Haruka raised her eyes in reflex. Masato was looking back at her, purple eyes twinkling in expectation as he slided his fingers to her waist again, liking the way she huddled naturally to his chest before she conjured the words from her mind.

  
“I thought it’ll make her happier if she gets to see you as soon as she reaches home. “ Haruka blinked in retrospect. “She really does like you.”

  
“She does?” Masato quirked an eyebrow in curiosity; which is something he normally won’t do and that made Haruka laugh in return as she begin to reassure him from his thoughts. “She does. I can tell. You both really enjoyed yourself.” Haruka chided, pausing slightly before turning back to look at him “Ne, Masato kun.”

  
“Yes?” Masato looked downwards at Haruka, who made it a point to touch his hands with her fingers on her waist, bracing herself for the incoming shyness she was about to experience.

  
“I was just thinking that you’d probably; no,” She corrected. “You’re going to be a great father one day. You know, with the way you handled Yui.”

  
“Oh…” Masato trailed off, then as if something indescribable had broken, left unspoken in his chest ready to be let out, he pulled Haruka closer to his chest and smiled softly, letting Haruka hear his throat rumble, and the still beating of his heart.

  
“I think you’re also a good mother, too.” He breathed.

  
“Wha..” That made Haruka’s cheeks blossom into different fractures of red. “I-I don’t really”

  
“Its true.” Masato interjected, hands hovering, touching, caressing her skin, her hands. “You’re the perfect person I’d ever think for a mother, Haruka. You would care for your children naturally and you’ll give them all the love they need.” He halted, eyes creasing slightly before mumbling silently. “I would do anything to protect and care for you and our children.”

  
“Ma-Masa..” Haruka was tongue tied, face now a tomato red. “Isn’t it a bit too early to say these…”

  
“It is too early to talk about it.” Masato smiled gently. “But I couldn’t imagine anyone else sharing my future with me but you. Only you.” He pulled her face to him, and Haruka’s ears were unintelligibly hot and crimson when Masato kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away immediately.

  
“I love you.” He whispered, both foreheads touching as he repeated himself. “I love you. I love you so much because I just _love_ you.”

  
Silence permeated the space between them, his words creating a myriad of words, stringing themselves into chords and beatings of an emotional orchestra. In her heart Haruka desperately wished, wanted to tell the man beside her; to express her appreciation to him for accepting her the way she did him. Her joy whenever she spent time with him on either day, month or year. Her gratitude to him for staying by her side in sad and happy times. Her love for him that felt endless and overflowing.

  
However, as much as she wanted to tell him how precious and important he is to her, she couldn’t ignore fatigue – all that spinning and jostling must’ve finally got to her - seeping into her nerves. Before sleep threatened to conquer her and pull her under trance, she struggled to push herself upwards to Masato’s cheek, kissing him softly as her silent answer.

 

“I love you too.. I love you so much…. Masato kun… love.”

  
As Haruka closed her eyes, fell and snored limply in his arms, Masato chuckled warmly, re-shifting her head to his lap and smiled down at her as she continued her slumber.

  
Chest heaving up and down. Breathing even and relaxed. Comfortably dreaming before waking again. Beautiful as the angel she is in his life, blessing him with gifts he didn’t think he deserved to received till now; he was never letting go.

  
Unresistingly, Masato pulled her to him, as close as he dared to be, fingers unconsciously twirling her hair as he stared intensely at her face before closing down to kiss her cheek in return. He was smiling.

  
The rain had diminished to a small sun shower.

  
“I had fun this trip.” He said to no one in particular as he dipped down again to kiss her forehead lovingly without her knowing.

  
“Thank you, Haruka.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'd enjoyed reading this! (im crying at my own writing tho)


End file.
